In radiotherapy planning workstations segmentations of anatomical structures are normally performed by loading, for example, a planning computed tomography (CT) data set or a planning magnetic resonance (MR) data set, wherein the anatomical structures can be manually or automatically delineated in the loaded planning data sets. Some radiotherapy planning workstations also enable to view the planning images in coronal or sagittal views or even to reformat a volumetric image to an oblique view by manual interactions. This requires many user interactions, in order to find the best view for an anatomical structure. For example, the planning data set generally comprises a stack of image slices, wherein the user normally browses the stack of image slices to find the anatomical structure of interest. Moreover, if the person, which is shown in the planning data set, has been positioned in an unusual way, while generating the planning data set, the user has to perform the delineation of the anatomical structures and the reviewing of the planning data set, in particular, the radiotherapy planning and/or a quality assurance procedure, with corresponding unusual images.